


Cavaliere e Principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vale la pena [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adolescence, F/M, PWP, Twincest, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I gemelli Kagamine si sono sempre potuto specchiare l'uno nell'altro, ma le cose sono cambiate a causa dell'adolescenza e dei cambiamenti che comporta.





	Cavaliere e Principessa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vocaloid Adolescence [Rin e Len] sub ita.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380280) by Yumichan96. 



> Prompt! PROMPT! You know I want you/It’s not a secret I try to hide/But I can’t have you/We’re bound to break and my hands are tied (“Rewrite the stars” – The greatest showman)| [FANDOM]: Vocaloid| Personaggio/Pairing: Rin/Len| Avvisi: Twincest; underage| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 933  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Cavaliere e Principessa

La pendola della camera da letto risuonò, i rintocchi risuonarono a lungo, rimbombando nella cameretta. 

“Len, chiudi la porta, così possiamo metterci il pigiama” disse Rin.

Len obbedì, si voltò vedendola sfilarsi il pezzo la maglietta, raggiunse una sedia e vi si accomodò, percorse con lo sguardo la schiena nuda della giovane.

La sorella aveva i capelli biondi tenuti fermi da un grande fermacapelli decorato con delle perle candide grandi quanto una pallina da tennis. Perle più piccole decoravano i suoi orecchini.

La giovane si sfilò quest’ultimi e li abbandonò su un tavolinetto.

< Avevamo promesso di essere l’uno lo specchio dell’altro in eterno, in un gioco di parti. Abbiamo persino imparato ad imitare la voce dell’altro… >. Pensò Len. Si sfilò le scarpe.

< … Quella promessa si è rivelata la più grande bugia >. Corrugò la fronte e osservò con astio il seno di lei.

Rin si sfilò il fermacapelli e glielo lanciò.

“Provalo” propose lei, ridacchiando.

Len si sciolse i lunghi capelli biondi e lo utilizzò, il suo viso rassomigliava a quello della gemella.

“Come mi sta?” domandò.

“I nostri capelli biondi sono identici, perciò sta bene a te, come a me” disse Rin, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Amo quando possiamo pettinarci a vicenda” ammise Len, mentre la sorella finiva di spogliarsi e si copriva il sottile corpo ignudo con un asciugamano candido.

Rin si alzò in piedi e si spogliò a sua volta, prendendo un altro asciugamano. I due si guardarono a vicenda, avvertendo una sensazione di eccitazione invadergli il bassoventre. Rossi in volto, furono scossi da tremiti di piacere.

Rin allungò le dita sottili e Len appoggiò la sua mano su quella della gemella.

“Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata” sussurrò Rin.

“Tu sei lo stesso per me” rispose Len.

< È come se le nostre mani fossero legate da un filo tra loro… o forse sono solo legate.

È come se silenziosamente fosse comparso un viso sconosciuto. Man mano lei è sempre più femminile, io maschile. Lo specchio si è rotto > pensò.

Le sue iridi azzurre liquide si riflettevano in quelle di lei, Len era più alto di Rin di un paio di dita.

Len scalciò il suo intimo abbandonato per terra insieme ai vestiti con un gesto stizzito.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che staremo insieme di notte nella stessa stanza. Da domani notte, dovremo dormire da soli” borbottò. 

Rin gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Avrò paura, dovrò lasciare la luce accesa” gemette.

Len le prese la mano nella propria e s’inginocchiò ai piedi di lei, facendole il baciamano.

Rin avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e Len sentì l’eccitazione aumentare sempre di più all’altezza del suo membro.

“Non sei più una bambina, non dovresti avere paura dei ‘mostri’, mia principessa” la punzecchiò Len, rialzandosi in piedi. 

“Non sono i mostri che mi fanno paura” esalò Rin. 

< Riesco a sentire il suo fiato bollente su di me > pensò. 

Len l’abbracciò, Rin si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul letto, stringendolo a sua volta con le braccia sottili. Le loro bocche si unirono, mentre le loro lingue si cercavano a vicenda.

Len si sfilò l’asciugamano con una mano, mentre infilava l’altra mano sotto quello di lei, accarezzandole la gamba soda.

Rin aprì il proprio asciugamano, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto e socchiuse le gambe.

“Sai che ti voglio, non è un segreto che cerco di nascondere” soffiò.

Len le socchiuse le gambe.

“ _Ma_?” domandò.

“Lo sai che non posso averti. Alla fine saremo costretti a lasciarci. Papà ci ha quasi scoperto l’ultima volta” disse la ragazzina.

“Lo odio” sibilò Len.

< Abbiamo le mani legate, saremo obbligati > pensarono all’unisono. 

Rin iniziò a prepararsi da sola, gemendo piano.

< Lo specchio sancisce come il destino ci stia allontanando. Non corrispondiamo più >.

Len la guardò con aria persa, Rin fece scivolare fuori le dita da sé, ansante, afferrò un cuscino e lo colpì in pieno.

Len gemette e cadde sdraiato sul letto, Rin si mise sopra di lui stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe sottili e si strusciò sull’inguine di lui.

Il ticchettio dell’orologio risuonava cadenzato nella stanza, coperto dal gemito dei due, mentre Len entrava dentro Rin.

Bassi gemiti si diffusero nella stanza.

Len prese la mano di lei nella propria e la strinse, mentre affondava dentro di lei con delle spinte decise. I loro corpi pallidi si coprirono di sudore, mentre i loro gemiti risuonavano in un tutt’uno.

Rin gli posò l’altra mano sulla guancia, i loro occhi si riflettevano, mentre continuavano a gemere, cercando di soffocare i loro gemiti il più possibile.

< Quella pendola è sembrata la campana a morto che indica la fine dell’uguaglianza tra la principessa e il suo cavaliere. 

Questo è il nostro modo per fermare il tempo, mentirci ancora una volta >.

< Cerchiamo di sincronizzare i battiti dei nostri cuori > pensò Len. Scivolò fuori di lei e, coprendosi l’intimo con l’asciugamano, venne. 

La sorella infilò due dita dentro di sé e si finì di stuzzicare, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo. Ansante, si stese su un fianco.

Len si stese di fronte a lei, sull’altro fianco e, piegandosi in avanti, appoggiò la fronte su quella di lei.

< Ascolto il tuo struggente respiro > pensò, stringendola tra le braccia.

“Ora ti devo vestire, mia principessa. Un vero cavaliere non può farti prendere freddo” disse con voce calda.

Rin chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Vestiti anche tu e, almeno per questa notte, dormi con me” disse.

< A legarci le mani, obbligandoci a cadere, è l’adolescenza. I giorni in cui eravamo uguali sono solo un ricordo > pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6uF0eTViRk  
> Vocaloid Adolescence [Rin e Len] sub ita.


End file.
